Four Times Draco Malfoy Was Caught Staring At Luna
by Christina.x
Summary: One-shot. Draco just can't seem to stop staring at her you know. Luna/Draco.


**Title: **Four Times Draco Malfoy Was Caught Staring At Luna Lovegood**  
Author: **Christina Graham  
**Rating: **K  
**Pairing:** Draco/Luna - Because to be quite honest, they are both amazing.  
**Summary:** Draco just can't seem to stop staring at her you know...

**  
Notes: **All I do is try my best with what I've got, no one checks over really apart from me. So go easy, ha! xD Any mistakes, tell me!

* * *

_**One.**_

The first time Draco Malfoy was caught staring at Luna Lovegood was at breakfast on the first day of his third year at Hogwarts. She had wandered into the Great Hall, fully dressed in her bright yellow pyjama's, that had flying snitches and the Ravenclaw seeker chasing after it. Ravenclaw were the one of the first teams to begin the Quiddich tournament this year, and she wasn't afraid to support her team. Although, he didn't know if at breakfast with the whole school was the best way to do it.

She, Draco counted, did a total of three and a half spins before sitting down at the Ravenclaw table. She had greeted every bemused face with a smile, before grabbing a slice of toast and nibbling at it, humming her soothing tune that he'd caught her humming on the train.

Crabbe's grunting noise ruined the peaceful, musical masterpiece that was flying from Luna's mouth. It was loud and harsh, all Draco could do was snort.

"I know right? You just have to look at her to see if the next thing she comes up with is wackier than the thing before. Did you see her hair on the train?"

Yes, Draco did see her hair on the train, it was not quite her usual blond hair. She had cast some sort of spell on herself before boarding. Her hair had burst into a wave of different colours, then managed to settle into the Hogwarts house colours. Every one. Even the Slytherin colours.

"Yeah," Draco replied to Crabbe quietly, "Mad." He unwillingly agreed with him, then quickly tucked into his food to make sure he'd not have to deal with Crabbe insulting something he found insanely interesting.

_**Two.**_

The second time Draco was caught gazing at Miss Lovegood was by Professor McGonagal. He was on one of the platforms at the moving stairs gazing at her quizzing one of the paintings hanging next to the Ravenclaw portrait.

McGonagal was on her way to the Gryffindor common room when she realised that his wand was about to fall from his loosely draping hand.

"Draco Malfoy!" She yelled and grabbed his wand just as it was about to fall. She glanced over at where his eyes were and let a small smile curl on her lips. His eyes darted away from her and gazed at his wand that was now held out to him. He took it, before making sure that the Professor would not notice his burning cheeks.

"Sorry Professor. I'll keep an eye on it more." He told her quickly.

"I'm sure you have more on your mind than your wand Mr Malfoy. Stunning girl if you ask me, just like her mother was." She said quietly, "not everyone gives her a chance. Pity, she's lovely to everyone, no matter how nasty they seem to be to her."

Draco was listening to McGonagal's speech on Luna, but her giggling had all of a sudden burst into his ears, singing hopelessly to him, seeping through him without permission.

That was when he realised that he had began staring again, with McGonagal still beside him, "Pro..." His cheeks were bright red, burning at his pale skin, and he knew then that he wouldn't be able to hide it from her.

"That girl, beautiful painting she's looking at, don't you agree Draco?" She mused, as if their run in had never happened, as if she hadn't seen his face turn a deep scarlet.

"Yes. Beautiful." His words were slow, quiet, and Professor McGonagal knew that Draco Malfoy was not talking about the painting.

_**Three.**_

Draco was caught a third time gazing at the now increasingly beautiful Luna Lovegood by Harry Potter. The last person he'd want to be caught by.

Luna was sitting in the courtyard, reading the latest copy of that magazine she had always carried with her. Draco could never remember the name, but he knew her father had something to do with it.

He was sat in-between one of the pillars, frozen in her dream state. She was calm and her movements were gentle as she flicked between the pages. She seemed like she didn't have a care in the world, like she couldn't hear the chuckling behind her.

Harry had noticed Malfoy gaze at Luna, not really processing the way he was glaring at her. Like she was the only person in the world. And that was how Draco felt at that moment. He waved at her when he realised she was smiling at him, then realised_ exactly _who was looking at her.

"Draco?" He questioned to himself, quietly, surprised that he'd even glance at her, if it wasn't to mock her. But Harry never saw any sign of a put down or an upcoming nasty comment.

Draco, thankfully quick on his feet, had already stood to his feet and barged passed Harry, hoping desperately he wouldn't see the slight familiar redness that was covering his cheeks.

"Wacky magazine your friend has there, looks like you belong in it Potter." At least he managed to not say something he'd regret later, something about her, because he knew he'd have the urge to apologise to her even if she didn't hear him.

Harry was left bemused, more so than any conversation with Miss Lovegood.

_**Four.**_

The fourth and final time that Draco Malfoy was caught staring at Luna was the last day of term, the snow was falling and the breeze was nippy. Everything in Hogwarts had turned white, having dozens of layers of snow piled on top of it, and Luna Lovegood couldn't help but dance in it as if fell around her.

He was on his way out the grand entrance, his jet black suitcases in hand, when he was stopped by her presence in the court yard. She was spinning slowly in the falling snow, it was almost like something out of a story. Or what was it those Muggle's called them, _Fairy tales_.She was almost too perfect.

Entranced and frozen, he couldn't take his eyes off her and he suddenly ached for it to be winter every day of the year. She looked so angelic in the snow. An angel, an angel who was now _glaring _at him.

Draco's face almost instantly turned scarlet. This time far worse than when Potter caught him. He couldn't turn away, no, he was already caught and he would quickly have to come up with a reason why he was looking at her the way he was.

She walked over to him, dreamily as ever, light on her toes. She never stopped until she was inches away from him. Smiling, she went on her tip toes and took one of her fingers and tapped his cheek.

"You look like you just jumped in a pile of coal head first Draco, what's wrong with you?" Her comment, did not help whatsoever, his cheeks had managed to turn a deeper shade and she giggled. "Now you look like you're over heating.

"I wonder if we can make you go brighter, or would you explode? Now that is an experiment!" She inspected him further, looking at his other burning cheek. "Draco? Have you ever taken a breath since I came over here? I swear you stopped.

"You really shouldn't do that when I'm around, Draco, don't think I don't see! Now, if you keep this up I'll have to avoid you, you'll have toppled over dead by sixth year, and I don't want that because I like the _way _you look at me."

**FIN.**


End file.
